


Kwakukhona abasondele

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Khuzdul
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Kwakukhona abasondele

Ngaphansi kwezimo ezijwayelekile uBrienne ubengeke awujabulise neze umqondo wokuthi lelo gumbi linye lingumbulali, uyiNkosi, kodwa-ke abe nokuthile ayefana ngakho. Ukulimala kwakhe, okuyinto ubusuku nemini ohambweni lwezingubo zempi, wayengeke akunakho ukudla futhi kumgqokise kakhulu ukumelana kwakhe. Ngakho-ke sekusebusuku babona ukuhlangana kwezakhiwo eziphansi ezinomqondo wokuxubana buqamama, zifuna ukushisa, ukoma nokukhanyiswa ngokudla okushisayo kungenye into eyindida.

Njengoba ezonda uJaime namuhla.

Njengoba bekungeke kube nje kuphela ngenkemba, kepha igolide lalicatshangelwe ngokucasha ngokucophelela, futhi.

Mhlawumbe kunesikhathi nokuziqhenya kuye, kepha kwakungekona manje, ngacabanga, ngimbona ephuza phambi kwakhe. Ungaphuza kanjani ngemuva komdlalo izolo kanti izimfihlo zithi cha namhlanje. Kepha wayefuna ukuthi kwenzeke ngaphezu kwanoma yini. Futhi phansi enkembeni, kuhle.

Ngenkathi esenenkani, uJaime waba nomhlangano nehhotela, wabe esecela ukuthi ahlanganyele. Ukhulele phakathi, engafuni ukuheha ukunakwa. Ihhotela lalilincane futhi bambalwa abantu ababenamatafula egumbini elivamile. Amadoda amabili ahambile kanye nentaba yakhe eceleni kodonga. Omunye wethuke, wase ebheka futhi. Ubengumngani amakhulu eminyaka, futhi lapho befika ngaphezulu, wamnikeza kuye.

Zonke ezinye izikhathi uBrienne wamcindezela futhi wamthumela isisulu, kodwa kulokhu wayengenalo idemoni. It wamvumela ukugxila Maxud Suleiman ukushaya wakhe odongeni.

UJaime okungenani wayenezinyathelo eziyishumi ukusuka kulokhu kungenelela, kodwa ngokungazelelwe ulapho, ucindezela lo muntu engalweni, uyiphenduka, ukumamatheka, uBrienne ekuboneni inkinga yokuthi . "Ngabe kukhona okungahambi kahle ngalokho okwenzile?"

Le ndoda yamsongela phezulu, izama futhi yehluleka ukucabanga ubudlelwano phakathi kwakhe noBrienne.

"Bengicabanga ukuthi uphuza ngokweqile," kuqhubeka uJayime ngofuzo, "ngoba usanda kungena nje kule ntokazi lapha."

"Ngiyaxolisa," kusho le ndoda ephethe isheke elinamanga. "Angazi ukuthi bekunjani - owesimame. Ngemuva kwakho konke, ngaphandle kokubona - angizange."

"Njengokuthi ubengakufundisa isifundo uma ethi uhlome? Kodwa wakwazi. Ngakho akazange angiphange, wangithobela." Inkemba yayiqondile futhi idonsa umuntu entanyeni. Akekho noyedwa owake wayibona iphuma esithweni sakhe sangasese.

Kakhulu kangangokuba akazange avuke, uBrienne wacabanga, bezama ukukuvikela ukuthi ungaweli odongeni.

"Phuma" Kubuza ehhotela.

Umuntu abekade enyamalala naye phambilini. UJaime nabafowabo ngasekupheleni kwenkemba yakhe balandela umnyango, owabashaya ngemuva kwabo.

Bafuna ukumbiza, yize ayengumuntu omuhle kakhulu.

Izinhlobonhlobo zabantu esiqala etafuleni siphuza futhi zidle, abaningana basabeka amadoda abo amangalisayo ohlangothini. UJaime ubuyile kungakapheli mizuzu mingaki, waboshwa futhi inkemba. Nezinhlamvu zomnikazi wendlu yezihambi, othathe isibambo esincane. Ngaphansi kwesinqe sikaBrienne uJaime wabeka isandla sakhe engalweni yakhe, ebheke emagumbini angasese.

"Awumbulalanga," kusho ngesikhathi umnyango ukhiye ngemuva kwabo. "Ngitshele awuzange."

Wahamba umgwaqo omkhulu waya etafuleni, waphuza isiphuzo emthonjeni wamanzi lapho, ngakho-ke awuzange uqine. "Ufuna ngilale?"

"Cha, ngifuna ungambulali," ephefumula.

"Isikhathi esihle sokudonsela ukunaka kwakho, akufanele kushiwo." Wayembuka ngamehlo.

"INkosi ibingumbulali. Ukube bengingabulawa futhi wonke umuntu owayengidelela bekungeke kube khona amadoda amaningi e-Westeros. Ezifundweni zaseBrienne, kunzima ukuyiqonda, kepha ayikwazi.

Avume ngekhanda uJaime. "Ngilambile. Ngehle ngizodla. Ngizothumela intombazane yami kwenye into. Ngicabanga ukuthi kungcono uma ungavumi," ambone. "Setha izilimi".

"Ngicabanga ukuthi kuphephile ukusho ukuthi sebekutholile lokho," kusho uBrienne ngolaka.

Ngamphumuza lapho esehamba. Ngezansi, ziyehla, izingubo ezimanzi nakho konke, esinye sezihlalo zokhuni ezisindayo etafuleni.

Igumbi lapho ebiza amandla okubheka nxazonke, lalilikhulu, futhi lalilibi kangangokuba waqamba ihotela lapho. Ngaphezu kwetafula nezihlalo, bekukhona indawo yomlilo ebengivele ngiqala ebhentshini ewindini nangombhede omkhulu, futhi ngezinga elithile angafika azibhekele.

Kwakukhona abasondele


End file.
